Harvest Moon Island of Happiness : New Starts
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Chelsea is a young woman determined to make her mark in the world, she dreams of perusing her late grandfathers dream of having the perfect farm. When she is shipwrecked on a deserted island, it seems that her time to shine has came, but will she find more than a new start on this island? and who are the mysterious eyes that keep staring at her? Read and Review. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Harvest Moon Island of Happiness.

Start Of New Life.

Chapter 1 : Shipwrecked

/

This story has multiple pairings, the end couple will not be determined until the very end of the story, I will be using some characters from DS Cute too, so I hope you enjoy this new fanfiction from me, I am hoping it will get my creativty flowing again, it's been very off as of late.

Also, I appreciate if you do not criticise my writing.

I don't get on to be harrassed by grammar natzi's. Tell me nicely, or shut your traps. Thanks, it's much appreciated.

Ahem, enough with the Authors notice. Enjoy the story

\\

Chelsea's P.O.V

Y'know...after running away from my house and coming aboard this ship, I never thought I'd look back and actually miss my dad's condecending tone as he yelled, or miss my dear old mum's irritation that I forgot to do something, but after not seeing them for a few days...I learned I actually do sort of...But hay, that's why I am doing this, running away...

"I'll show them...I'll show them how grown up I am, I do not need people to hold my hands every step of my life... I'm 17...I ain't no baby-"

I sneered to myself as I took a breath and then smiled softly.

"Listen to me...getting all mad...it's silly...I should be cleansing my mind...yes, I will start a new life for myself and I will assert my own place in the world...but... I am a bit hot right now, think I'll go and stand on the veranda for a bit..."

End P.O.V

Walking to the ships vereanda she was hit by the soft winds and splashes of the water, it brightened her day and made all her thoughts of anger vanish. The splashes of water trickle down her cheek as she looks up to the sky, it was just at twilight.

"Ahh...so pretty...so very...very pretty, makes me happy I set foot on this boat...looking at this sky...has made me determined...I will do well, I will do my family proud...and I will do what I've always wanted to do...fatm...for my late grandfather...I will see his dream fly high...but for now...I should go in and rest..."

She stated a tad sleepily as she turned her head, however, just as she got into her cabin the ship turned harshly, causing the brunette to fall on her knee's, it rocked side to side making her uneasy on her feet as she grabbed the bed and takes steady breaths.

"W-What the.. a s-storm how can-"

She never got to finish her sentence, because from the strenght of the winds, the window was forced open, striking her on the head hard, the crackinbg of boards and snapping of wood could be heard as the once fine ship sank, the only thing securing Chelsea's body was a large wooden plank that carried her softy to the shore.

–

"Hey."

…

"HEY! ARE YOU ALIVE?!"

Came the croaked voice of what sounded like an old man, gently Chelsea's eyes fluttered open as she looked at the disembodied voice, it was, indeed, an old man, an old, cryptic looking man, with a small button nose and a white moustache, he sort of looked like, an owl.

"Ugh..."

Moaned the disorentated brunette as she got her land legs, the small old man seemed to smile as she hopped up and down in front of her.

"Wel, you are alive, weak and a bit scrawny, but alive. Come on, there are a few others also that are here with us too."

He stated, not really too worried that the brunette was close to keeling over from the ordeal, steadying herself as she walked she looked at the island, it was a normal deserted island, lots of trees, fruits, it seemed like an island from a book she got read as a child, a snap from the old mans fingers brought her to the reality she was in.

"Stop day dreaming will you!"

He fumed at her angrilly, reminded her of her father. From ahead there were voices, a few of them, a boy with redish hair and a girl that matched him came down followed by a woman. The boy's eye's widen seeing Chelsea and a shy blush formed on his cheeks but that was sidecut by the old man's yells.

"Elliot! Natalie! Felicia! you went ahead without me!? It's dangerous! and oh yes, this is...wait...I never actually got your name, did I?"

He stated before looking a little ashamed of himself, blinking Chelsea sweatdropped laughing as she told everyone her name, the old man nodded.

"What a strong name, Chelsea. Well, I am Taro.I may not look it, but in my day I was a fairly good farmer! One of the best I am proud to admit, if I say so myself! Oho!"

He seemed to boast about his achievement heavilly, not that she minded truly, she was happy that more than herself were on this island. Looking around she found herself once again in a dream like state as she examined over everything, walking to the path ahead, her breath caught in her throat as she saw before her a large field of brown.

"Wow...like a story book..."

She said to herself, not even hearing or sensing Taro come behind her and place a hand on her shoulder, she gasped a bit returning to reality again, Taro was laughing this time, not scowling.

"I think we are gonna call you 'Chelsea the Dreamer' Oho! You sure do get lost in that imagination of yours, don't ya? Well judging by hw you are gawking at that field, you must have an interest in the agricultural side of life, no?"

Listenig to the old man she could only stare as she had no clue what he was talking about her staring seemed to irritate him as he snapped.

"Do you want me to learn you to farm or no!?"

Blinking for a few moments before she clicked on, the brunette nodded repeatedly to his question, this made Taro smile widely. Stepping back, he looked her up and down then walked around her, this creeped her out a bit, stopping in front of her , he nodded.

"Yes, you are farming material, with my wise eyes, I can weed out good from bad farmers, y'see."

He, yet again started to boast about his expirienced farming credentials, but in her stomach, Chelsea couldn't help to feel as if eyes were eyeing her up, and not the eyes of the old man.

'My mind...probably, I just suffered a life threatning ordeal, washed up on an island and got eyed up by an old man so yea, my mind's worn out.'

She said to herself silently as she clocked back on to Taro, who was still going on, she yawned a little and he nodded to himself.

"My manners are almost as horrid as my memory, you will need to forgive me. Please, go rest, I will teach you in the morn, for now, I don't need a pupil passing out on me."

He laughed ushering her to the house beside the field.

"This house is fairly stable, has a nice bed. And a bathroom and kitchen to boot, this will be your own abode as you mind your farm, the crops and produce you make will be sold by my family. Remember, the more you make, the more we sell and the more we sell, the more prosperable this island will become, let's work hand in hand to ensure a happy life!"

He grinned at me as I tiredly smiled back before waving him off and turning to the bed.

"Well, got a new house, a farm and a new sort of family...seems my luck is going up, let's hope for good will tomorrow, and also that the feeling of someone eyeing me fades away, I can still feel it, even now lying in this bed."

–

STOP!

NO! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!

"Kehe...sorry lovely people, seems my time in this place is at an end, too many...hideous people in this town, so I bid ye hags, a due...Ta Ta, until another time.~"

STOP!...Damnit...that..that...

PHANTOM!

Welp, here is the first installment of my new story, bear in mind.

I am tired.

I just got back from a holiday.

I've not did a story for a while.

And.

I am tired. LOL

yes said tired, to emphasise the fact...

I AM FALLING ASLEEP WRITING THIS CHAPTER !

X_X

so, ahem, more to come. If you could be so kind as to please review and read.

I'd be more than happy to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvest Moon Island of Happiness.

Start Of New Life.

Chapter 2: Prospering Life.

Chelsea's P.O.V

Ugh...was this actually happening...I'm not here...am I?...I'm not stranded with an old man and his family, no I had a tantrum and I cried myself to sleep as I normally do...Yea, I'll just wake up in my sheep quilt and be back to normal...

3

2

1

….

Nope...I'm still here, I'm still in this farmhouse...and...Taro is still screaming his lungs out for me outside-wait...what?!

End P.O.V

Crawling out of bed she scrambled to the window blinking her eyes at the squaking small old man that was waving his stick in the air, she turned her back and got dressed, making sure the curtain was firmly shut, so no one could peep in on her.

"Well, time to see if I have what it takes for this."

She breathed in softly as she placed her hat on her head and her beloved bangle on her wrist, engraved to it was :-

_**Chelsea, never give up, no matter how dim it is, you will always find your guiding light.**_

Her late grandfather had given her it before his sad departure to the other realm, since that night, she'd worn it, never removing it, not even to shower.

"I'll do it for you gramps...I'll do you proud."

She smiles softly as she walked out of the house towards a squaking Taro, whom upon seeing her stopped.

"Do you have carrots in yer ear?! 4 times.. 4 TIMES I yelled out!"

He snarled at her but she just apologized gently and bowed in respect to him as she looked over at the field, more interested in getting to work.

"So, ready for lesson number 1?"

–

On the shoreshide, a male was walking along the waves with his young son, he had came from far away in a town named Mineral Town, there had been many reports of theft over there, and he felt it unsafe for his merchandise, so plucking the courage he set sail for a new way of life, it was actually thanks to Taro he found his way to this Island.

"Charlie, come on, we should introduce ourselves to the locals."

The male stated to his young son who was looking over yonder, he had seen someone, but the person had vanished from his sight, turning Charlie walked to his father and took his hand.

"Is it possible for people to vanish in thin air?!"

He asked his father hyperly, Chen blinked in amusement and bewilderment as he answered his son's odd question.

"In order for anyone to perform a stunt as that, they'd need to be a spirit. But enough of that Charlie, we have to move to the main town"

He said to the boy who huffed looking back at the ocean as he was dragged.

"Must be a very good hider, or some kind of phantom.."

–

Chelsea had just about finished planting and watering her very first batch of seeds. This had filled her with a sense of accomplishment and pride, looking at her field, ther were only 6 squares filled out of the vast space, but it was only her first day.

"Farming is definitly my forte, ehe~"

She giggled to herself as she looked over to the path, Taro came running up to her and had a large smile on his face.

"More people have landed, come fast!"

He hyped up as he sped off, Chelsea blinked as she began to walk, it was then, she was hut with that sensation of eyes on the back of her head. She stopped and froze gulping as she spun round, but she was met with nothing, only vast forestry, sighing in relief she turned back round and began to walk down to the main town.

"S-Sorry I'm a bit late"

She gulped not looking up at Taro as she made her way down, Felicia smiled at her and pat her head in a motherly manner as she looked at Chen and Charlie.

"This is Chelsea, she is our resident farmer."

The woman stated as Chen stepped forward and shook her hand, Chelsea let out a breath and smiled shakign his hand back, her eyes turned to Charlie, whom was just smiling widely, like any young child would, she turned her eyes back to Chen.

"My names Chen, and this here , is Charlie, my son, we had news that this Island was being inhabited again, so we decided to move our business here. When our shop is ready, please don't be strangers!"

The male smiled at them all as he turned his back and headed into his shop, the young boy stopped before turning to them.

"Also, in the winters, we deal 'Wonderfuls' if you find any of them please come to me and I will adjust them to your tools!"

He chirped happily skipping into the shop, Taro turned to Chelsea and walked back to the farmhouse with her, he looked at her and softened his gaze.

"What's been up with you? You seem to be on edge."

He stated to her, she just looked around before sighing and looking up at Taro sadly.

"Ever since the other night...when I got stranded...I've..had the feeling I'm being watched by something..or someone, but it's always just in this spot, not anywhere in the town, just in this part of the area..."

She sighed to him, he looked flabbagspered, but then it turned to a laugh as he pat her back, she stared confusedly at him and then tlited her head.

"My dear, you may just be over imagining since your ordeal, yes for a person so young, what happened is terrifying, and your mind may just be trying to cope with it. All will be fine tommorow, I suggest you rest again. Maybe you need more sleep than you imagined."

He laughed walking away, as soon as he did the sensation was overcoming her again, but it was a lot stronger now, like the eyes were glaring into her soul, gulping she walked into the farmhouse and shut the door, she wasn't tired. But she needed to think.

'What's with me...this is just an island and I am not going mad on the first day, am I? Bahh...I should remember, this is for grandad. All this hard work, is for him.'

She nodded to herself as she looked out at the window, she gasped as something zoomed past it, her body began to shake again, this was not her mind, this was real. The door began to open and her eyes widened, but to her own relief, it was only a small cat.

"Oh..my..stupid...UGH! Just a cat..."

She couldn't help to laugh at the situation as the small cat rubbed on her legs then left out the door, smiling at it she also walked out the door after the small black feline, watching the creature jump the fences into the forest.

"Maybe that cat was the eyes watching me...well I just hope it was, I best get back to my crops."

She chuckled to herself as she bent down and began to plant more turnip seeds.

–

"We cannot let that … that THIEF get away, we have to warn the other islands!"

"B-But Vesta...what if he has already escaped the island? How c-can we know where he will strike?"

"Easy Marlin. We just contact every island we can and tell them of this menace. Phantom Skye will not haunt another town, not again!"

–

Snickering to himself at the conversation of the two in the house befor him, the male could only hold in his laughter as they mocked his escape skills.

"Doubting my credentials, eh? Well this town has grown dull, I should flock to a more...secluded location, too many ugly people to tarnish my flowing talent here, but where..."

He pondered to himself before walking over to the shop where a local dealer lived, word had it he was going to a newly founded Island, this could be his chance to strike. Peeping into the window, he made out a male with silver hair, dressed in a cowboy suit looking at maps for 'Sunny Island' stepping back he grinned.

"Sunny Island, eh? Well it's about to get a slight chance of Phantom Skye. Heh."

He smirked leaning against a tree as he looked up at the skies of Mineral Town.

"Maybe, I'll find more than just riches there."

–

Chelsea yawned softly, she'd been working hard as she looked up at the darkening skies.

"Time to sleep..."

She mused walking into her house and curling up.

"Tomorrow is yet another day..."

Whelp, that's the second installment here.

I hope that it is alright ^^

Read and Review!

I really love Skye and Vaughn!

and I wanted to do a story with them for like ages, but my creativity has been off for a long time, so I am really hoping this brings it back.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvest Moon Island of Happiness.

Start Of New Life.

Chapter 3: The Carpenter, The Cowboy and The Phantom!

[Some Rape scenes in this chapter, just to warn you.]

The male had just about packed all of his gears up, his money securely packed safe away in his pockets and his gloves slipped on, he looked in the mirror, his face solid, no sign of any smiles or any emotions.

"That ought to do it. Best be getting on my way to Sunny Island."

He stated in his normal tone as he turned his body away from the mirror, not seeing the glimmer of white vanish from the window.

–

Chelsea, meanwhile was just waking up, it'd been a long night for her, and she still felt tired, but the insesent screeches from Taro, she had grown to get used to as her Alarm clock, getting out her bed and sorting her hair into it's pattern, she walked out to greet the old man.

"Again, late. AGAIN!"

He growled at her, but she'd just grown to laugh at his outbursts of rage, much to his irritation, but as normal, he regained his composure and went on to teach her about more farming, he stopped and looked at her.

"This is my final lesson to you, as of today, and the rest of the time that we remain on this island. You are held solely responsible for this farm and our sales. I hope you take this responsibility serious."

He stated firmly to her as he watches her rake the leaves, she looked up at him and nodded her head in full sincereity.

He smiled at her as they continued to work, it had been some hours before Taro had slipped away silently whilst Chelsea had worked more on her field, the sound of crashing could be heard, the brunette dropped her hoe and sickle as she ran to the commoton, standing there was a large man, almost as big as a mountain. He sweatdropped as he looked over at her.

"Err...I'm sorry bout that miss...I guess I'm stronger than I reckoned, uh, the names Gannon.I decided to come here from another part of town, I got rid of that there boulder, so ye can access the eastern part of town. Well, I'll be seeing ya, oh also, I am buildign a carpetnin shop. So don't be a stranger."

The large man bowed a little then walked with a happy gait to the house where Taro lived, guess he was going to be staying here on the island aswell.

"How lovely, maybe now I can get some renovations done to my house."

Chelsea chuckled to herself as she decided to goto Chen's shop and buy some food.

–

The cowboy had just packed his cargoship with his cattle and his merchandise, yet he had not done a through search.

"Not like much can get on a ship with animals, unless it wanted to be stamped on to death, eh...I have better things to do than panic about mice being crushed."

He stated in his normal tone, but if he had looked harder, he would have spotted the male in the corner leaning against the pole of the cargo hold, the white haired male chewed on a piece of grass as he looked at the figure of the cowboy walking away from him, a sly grin was on his lips.

"They don't call me 'Phantom' Skye for laughs, keh~"

–

After shopping for her items, Chelsea had returned home to put them in the fridge, it was then that she had remembered that Gannon does house upgrades, nodding in agreement, she decided to make her house bigger.

"Bigger is better, as my papa used to tell me."

She chuckled softly to herself as she turned to walk out of her home, she headed towards Gannon's large house when she stopped hearing an odd noise, like a grunting sort of sound from behind the doors of the carpenters room, holding her breath, she pushed back the door only to see a bound Natalie being forcefully thrusted into by the large mammoth like man, the tears were running down Natalies face as she chokes on her gag that was in her lips, backing away Chelsea had decided.

"I like my house the way it is for now..."

She backed away from the door only to bump into a random person, gasping in fright she spun round to meet the cowboy dressed man, bowing slightly she apologized.

"S-Sorry, I never even heard you..d-did I hurt you?"

She gushed holding her mouth as she checked him over, the male seemed too be irritated by her fussing over him and cut her off.

"I'm fine, the names Vaughn. I'm an animal dealer, so I thought I'd make myself known to the head farmer. See you, whenever."

The cowboy quickly tilted his hat and turned away as did Chelsea, she looked and from the corner of her eye seen from the back of Gannon's house a shape dissapearing, could it be he killed that young girl?! Or was it something else, having had seen enough for a day, Chelsea decided to get to her farming, she was not sure how to deal with the carpenter situation as of yet.

"I'll think on it then tell Taro, I have to chat to Natalie..."

She murmered to herself as she warily began to walk back to the house, it was then, that she had seen the note on the floor, tilting her head, she hesitantly picked it up.

Roses are red, Violets are blue, I wouldn't keep that a secret, if I were you.

Phantom.

It was a warning of some sort, but from who or what? And what was a phantom? A sort of vigilante? Or a prankster? Whatever it was, she had decided to keep the notr and returned home where she sat at her desk, taking long deep breaths she contemplated on her actions. She could:-

A) Tell Taro that his grandaughter had been raped by the carpenter.

B) Talk to Natalie and get her to tell what happened.

C)Ignore the topic entirely.

"I just don't know what to do...I feel all icky, that poor little girl, having that horrid mans...thing inside her...what should I do, I can't just...do nothing..."

She sobbed into her arm, but just as she was about to decide, a knock and a small frail voice came from the door.

"C-Chelsea...it's Natalie...c-can I come in.."

Came Natalie's fragile voice, the brunette swiftly jumped and opened the door, letting the girl in, pretending she never seen the tradgedy that she had to endure by the hemoth, Natalie walked in with her head low and sat at the table with Chelsea sat across from her, raising her head up, it was evident she'd been crying harshly.

"Chelsea...when someone does something so horrid...so barbaric...is it shameful to want to hide yourself away..."

The young girl asked fiddling with her skirt and not letting her head rise up any higher as she began to cry again, Chelsea walked to her and pulled her into a hug, all Natalie's walls were down now and the tears flowed like a river, she buried her head into Chelsea's shoulder as she was soothed by the brunette.

"You are not the bad one to be blamed Natalie..."

She hushed her but the girl cried harder and harder until she had cried herself to sleep in Chelsea's arms, her eyes were puffed and red from the amount of tears stinging her eyes, it was a shame...a true shame...

"Poor lamb..."

Chelsea mouthed as she contemplated on how to explain this to Felicia, she barely even knew half the people on this island, yet here Taro's grandaughter was lying sobbing on her, it made her heart wrench as she carried the girl and laid her on the bed, looking to the window, she nodded, she had to confront the mammoth man and tell him of his wrong doing.

"I'll tell him if he ever comes near Natalie again, I'll report him to the authorities"

She nodded as she made her way doen in her pajamas to Gannon's house, he opened the door and blinked confusedly at her as she walked into his house.

"Yea? Whattya want at this hour?"

He asked as if he hadn't just completely destroyed an innocent young girls soul and humanity, that really pissed Chelsea off, she looked up at him with her cold blue eyes.

"Natalie came crying to me, said she'd hurt herself while she was here. Know anything about that?"

She asked the large man and he turned his head mumbling something, Chelsea played it on.

"What? Was that."

She smirked inwardly as he turned, his face blank. This scared her a little, but she'd grown up in her fathers house, fear was not an option there.

"You really know what I can't stand bout city gals?"

He asked as he put his hand behind his back, Chelsea's heart dropped now as she backed away but Gannon's large hand pinned her to the wall, she hesitantly looked at him and gulped.

"W-What?"

She asked terrifiedly as she watched him pull out the same thing he had used on Natalie, her eyes widened in terror, shock and disgust as he looked at her then spoke.

"They just don't know how to behave."

He said, Chelsea was about to retort but something collided with her head, hard making her black out on the floor of Gannon's workshop, looking about Gannon dragged her back to his room and tied her up, same as he had done Natalie, the only difference was Naralie had put up quite a battle, this one just passed out.

Gannon allowed his eyes to wander the girls body as he took in her details, for a little thing, she had the body of an angel. He placed a hand on her stomach, but just as he moved it down a bit there was a loud crash, turnign quickly he gaped in horror as he scurried back, standing there in all white was a man with a black cloak on and pasty white skin, he said nothing, just walked to the unconsious young girl and scooped her up, he gave a last glance to the terrified man and then left a small note.

It read.:-

Come near this girl, ever again and death shall be the very least of your worries.

-Phantom

The large male merely shook in fear as he read the note over and over, convinced this was some sort of demon from god sent to make him mend his ways, Gannon vowed never to touch another young woman, girl child ever in his life again, in fact, to attone for all his sins, he went to Taro and confided in him what he had done.

"Y-You...?!"

Felicia gaped in horror as she fainted, Gannon was sobbing, Taro was yelling and Elliot was sobbing too that night, but as the night went on, everything calmed, Felicia never trusted Gannon ever again, but they agreed to forgive and forget.

Chelsea, meanwhile...

–

P.O.V

I had to save her, that angelic creature..I couldn't let such a beauty be tarnished, not by a brute such as he, no, if tarnishing any maiden was a job, then it should be mine alone. She was still asleep when I'd gotten her to her home, the other girl was asleep also, I had decided that since both were, I'll be it, out for the count, wouldn't hurt to see what they had.

…

...

Nothing, absouloutley nothing, no riches, no money at all, pleh, well...maybe no real jewels, but, this fair maiden, she is a jewel in her own way..._**my**_ jewel, that is...

"Sleep well, my diamond in the rust, I have a feeling, we shall meet, more times than you will know, hehe~"

End

–

Chelsea woke up later on in the day , she could not really remember much of what happened, she could only remember going to see Gannon, the rest was an inky blurr to her, how she'd returned to her bed, also a blurr, looking over on the table, was yet another note.

"Another..."

She whispered softly to hereself as she steadily walked over to the table.

The note read.:-

_**We shall meet again, at a later time, my perfect jewel, hehe~**_

_**-Phantom.**_

–

Whelp, here is yet another installment of my new fan fiction,

.

I hope to see some reviews soon, it would let me know if I should continue to make this story or leave it

But anyhow, Read and Review!


End file.
